model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariadne Vernetti
"Mama always said, time and fate make no mistakes. If you are not ready '' :for someone, time and fate will not allow it until it is the right time"'' :-Ariadne Vernetti to Adam Bradbury Ariadne Luciana Vernetti (born October 8th, 2014) is a Ravenclaw and student at Hogwarts. Biography Early Life Ariadne was born to a wizard, Enzo, and a muggle, Sienna Vernetti, in Amalfi, Italy. Much of her life in Italy is not of note as the Vernettis moved to Ludlow, England in 2019 when Ariadne was five. This was due to her aunt, Sofia Bianchi, being involved in a work accident. The accident left Sofia's leg mangled. Sienna wanted to be closer in order to help assist her sister. Ariadne accustomed nicely to England, beginning her study of English. She attended muggle school, making few friends. As she got older, she contributed to helping out her aunt. Signs of Magic When Ariadne turned eight, she began displaying signs of magic. Sienna was disappointed by this, she had been hoping to keep Ariadne away from the magic world after learning of the darkness that had happened in the past. However, her father promised to balance her magical life and muggle life and so far has succeeded in this task. When she turned eleven, she received her letter from Hogwarts and began attending as a Ravenclaw student. Personality Ariadne is a very optimistic and kind young girl. She has been known to seek out those who seem sad in an attempt to cheer them up, as seen when she approached Adam Bradbury in the orchards despite not knowing him. Ariadne is a caring girl who cares more about helping people than anything. She has also shown to be a curious young girl, as seen by when she shared a brief kiss out of curiosity with Lyden Hazel. Regardless, she attempts to do the best she can and is highly empathetic towards others. Appearance Ariadne is a younger girl who stands at 4'3". She is of petite frame. She has large round eyes that are emerald green in color that sit behind a pair of round, wire-rimmed black glasses. Ariadne has long, straight blonde hair with straight cut bangs. Facts Ariadne's wand is hornbeam wood with unicorn hair core. It is 10 1/2 inches and bendy. Ariadne has plans to become an animagus. Ariadne has plans to become a healer once she graduates. She has a pet pigmy owl named Lucy. She got a Kneazle named Catherine for her 13th birthday. Ariadne holds the position of Keeper on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Relationships Ariadne is friends with Willa Cairns and Juniper Fleur but they are not close. Lyden Hazel was Ariadne's first friend. Ariadne befriended Adam Bradbury and intends to keep a strong friendship with him. Ariadne has befriended Ashe Gautier after an agreement made to teach him Italian if he teaches her French. Ariadne looks up to Xia-ji Feng and admires her. Ariadne originally was afraid of Alby Russo after a rather terrifying encounter but has recently patched up their relationship and become friends. Ariadne is close friends with Gabriel Wellman and feels the most comfortable being herself around him thanks to his outgoing attitude. Category:Students Category:Ravenclaws Category:Half-bloods Category:Females